Armored Dread V2
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: This is the remake of the first Armored Dread with huge improvements and different story lines. In this story, it will test the Armored Crew and the Vandread crew their strenght and will power to overcome their challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**ArmoredDread V2**

**AncientSpiritKnight: I hope you guys are happy that I'm fixing this story again. Oh and next time, Don't insult for me about the previous ArmoredDread for going off track. What I can do about that? I was still new here for your information when I made that story. So shut your trap if you are just going to insult me on how bad it is. I already got enough from my friends who had read it before you did.**

**Kurai: Damn. I never seen him gotten so mad before.**

**Ariuna: Well, if you were him and read the last review, then you be mad as him.**

**Seth: Come on now. Be glad that he is remaking this story.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Oh yeah before I forget. This story won't be exactly following the main story line of Armored Core or Vandread.**

**Zexal: Good thing you warned them first or you would have to deal with the reviews on how your story is kinda... well yeah.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: ...Yeah... ok... Anyway, lets go back to remaking this story. Also, Zexal is from a story I'm currently making which I can't upload since it is not in one of the sections.**

**Zexal: AncientSpiritKnight does not own Armored Core or Vandread.**

* * *

><p>In a mine shaft under the city about 30 meters, there was a truck with a large container behind it going along the railroads. It seems its destination is to be going into the center of the mineshaft due to that all of the trails at the entrance leads to the middle.<p>

There was guy in the driver seat with a lady next to him driving safely as possible to avoid being hit by the rocks above the truck.

"Man, this place hasn't been visited in a long time," the man commented as he looked around from the driver seat.

"What do you expect, Jack-kun? Nobody comes here anymore now that the war is over and we began to use the sun's light as energy," the lady giggled as she explained to him for the third time.

"Whatever Akari-chan. Hey guys. How are the machines doing back there?" Jack asked the four people in the large container by radio.

Jack is about 30 years old and has a nice muscular build for his age. He is about 6'1 foot tall, has brown eyes, black short hair, and nice healthy tan skin. Akari is about 29 years old and has a very nice slender body and nice curves that any women would want. She is about 5'5 foot tall, has red eyes with long crismon red hair that goes to the mid-back, and a nice pale skin. Both of them has a black suit with silver straps, with a silver belt, and black boots with black gloves. Beside them are black helmets with a clear see through visor with a button next to it to fog it to hide the face while being able to see through it from the inside.

There was a bit of a static at first before Jack got his response. _"...zZzzzZ.. We are doing quite well here Jack. The Armored Cores are functioning just fine. Mitsuru, Jess, Lucas, and me are doing a last minute check on them,"_ said a young man about in his twenties over the radio.

"Okay Seth. Do your stiff because we are almost to the center of this mine," Jack told Seth before he cut off the radio.

Seth is about 23 years old and has a body of an athlete. He is about 5'8 foot tall with green short hair that goes to the neck, blue eyes, and pale skin. Mitsuru is about 21 years old and has a slender body. She is 5'4 foot tall, with dark red hair that goes to top part of the back, brown eyes, and a nice shade of pale skin. Lucas is 20 years old and has a good muscular body despite of being a bit different from Seth and Jack. He is the same height as Seth with brown short length hair, brown eyes, and a palish to tan skin. Jess is 20 years old like Lucas and also has a nice slender body. She is the same height as Mitsuru with shoulder lenght black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Seth and Mitsuru wears a red suit with black straps, black belts, and black boots and gloves. They also have red helmets with clear visor with the same function as the black helmets. Lucas and Jess wears a purple suit, with silver straps, silver belts, and white gloves and boots with purple helmets that are the same with the other helmets.

In the large container, Seth went back to the others who were currently over looking the Armored Cores. When I meant that it was a large container, it was a freaking huge container that holds 24 Armored Cores that are currently lying down being check for any problems in them.

"So Mitsuru, any problems for your Armored Cores?" Seth asked his girlfriend. Yes, Seth and Mitsuru are in a relationship like Lucas with Jess and Jack with Akari.

"So far, all the gears and machinery are working in perfect conditions," Mitsuru replied to him. Seth replied back with,"Same as mine over here."

"Hey Seth, care to explain me why do we have to bring all of our Armored Cores with us?" Lucas asked Seth.

"Idiot. Since the war is over and there are no more Armored Cores,except ours, the millitary would want to use ours to make mass production of them In order to stop that so war doesn't happen, we hid them in this container," replied Jess as she hit Lucas on the head.

"Owch! Okay, I get it now," Lucas told her as he rubbed the place Jess hit.

"Aww, does someone needs a kiss?" Jess asked Lucas like he was a child.

"Maybe," Lucas smirk before grabbing Jess and kissed her on the lips which she returns back passionately.

"Alright now, we know you love each other very much, but we have work to finish here," said Seth as he smiled.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun Seth-kun," replied Mitsuru as she surprised him by turning him to face her and kissed him the lips with Seth recovering from the shock and starts to kiss back. Both couples seperated from each other to ctach some air while smiling and blushing to each other. Then they heard the radio crackling.

_"..ZzZzzzzZ... Hey guys! We are almost there now. Get up to the front...ZZZzzzZz_..." said Jack as turns off the radio.

"Well you heard him, lets get up there," said Lucas as they entered through a door that was connected to the truck and went to their seats. The truck continued to move forward until they were at a slope and boy, were they surprised on what they saw. They saw a huge blue glowing energy orb which will soon be called the Paksis in the near future or so.

"Damn, who knew that this thing was here the whole time," said Akari as Jack began to drive the truck with the container connected to it slowly down the slope.

"Which makes me wonder on why nobody else came in here," Seth wondered.

"Probably that they heard some kind of rumor about this place and never went in here," Jess suggested.

"Maybe so, but something tells me that something big is going to happen after this discovery," Lucas told everyone.

"You got that right buddy," Jack smirked as they got closer to it.

"Hm? What is this sound I'm hearing," Mitsuru asked them. There was a sound of rocks coming down from the tunnels.

"Shit! Its an earthquake!" shouted Seth as Jack stopped the truck to a halt right in front of the Paksis. "Everyone, get into your machines! It would be better to stay in them due to their metal they were made from!" Jack exclaimed to them as they stumbled a bit going into their machines.

Everyone went into their main Armored Cores and closed the cockpits after they had closed the other Armored Cores' cockpits to prevent damage to the insides. Then a huge rock began to fall toward the truck and the container. There was a alert message across everyone's view screens in the inside after they power up the Armored Cores.

"Everyone, brace yourself!" shouted Akari. That was when the Paksis sent a wave of blue-green energy which enveleopes the truck and container preventig the rocks to destroy the.

"What in the world?" Seth asked himself before he began to felt sleepy like the rest of his friends and girlfriend. Then the Paksis pulls the vehicle and engulf them into the center of it before going dormant once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AncientSpiritKnight: At last, the first chapter of my remade Armored Dread is done.<strong>

**Seth(with new changes on him due to the newest description on him): Oh yeah! This story is going to be good and nice work on the prologue.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Thanks man. I hope you guys will enjoy this new remake of Armored Dread. Also, I am sorry for the outbrust at the beginning of the chapter. It is just that I don't need more insult about my ideas and how they are.**

**Seth: So please review with some good comments or netural comments. Please no negative comments or flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Armored Dread V2**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Hey guys. We already gotten a review for chapter 1.**

**Seth: Really? Damn that was fast.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Yeah. Thanks for reviewing the story Vader23A.**

**Kurai: I got to say, that was a good way to start the story out.**

**Zexal: I'm still new here and I think it was also good too.**

**Ariuna: Nice job getting a hot girlfriend there Seth.**

**Seth(blushes): Shut up Ariuna or Mitsuru might here you.**

**Ariuna: Yeah right. I doubt she could here us all the way over there.**

**Mitsuru: What were you talking about?**

**Ariuna: Gah! I'm in so much trouble. Seth, help me!**

**Seth: Sorry man, but I think I should stay out of this.**

**Mitsuru: Wise choice Seth-kun.**

**(Pulls Ariuna who is screaming help outside of the studio, where everyone lives in, and starts to beat him up.)**

**AncientSpiritKnight:(coughs) Anyway, do the disclaimer Kurai.**

**Kurai: Fine then. AncientSpiritKnight does not own Armored Core or Vandread.**

* * *

><p>It has been several centuries since the incident happened to Jack and his crew in the mine shaft. The cause of the earthquake was an experiment of launching newly designed ships up into space. By some kind of miracle or a natural cause, the Paksis sent a bluish-green energy which had enveloped the vehicle and the container with the crew in it and pulled them into itself where the Paksis had put them in a deep sleep. After those several centuries had passed, the colony arks had launched from Earth to find new planets to inhabit and grow on. Why they had to leave was that the Earth has become hard to live on due to hazardous conditions on it. Though some of them decided to stay since they wouldn't want to leave their home planet. Now, we come to two planets, Taraak that is inhabit by only men and Mejere that is inhabit by women only. These two planets have been in a consent war for who knows how long. On the planet side of Taraak, a newly made battle ship with parts of a colony ark is preparing to lift off. As they were lifting off, the Mejere Pirates had begun their assault on the ship.<p>

"Sir! We are being attack by the Mejere Pirates!" shouted a cadet to the Prime Minister.

"Damn women. Order all Vanguard pilots to take off right now!" shouted the Prime Minister.

"But sir, they didn't have enough space training!" shouted an officer. "Don't you think I know that! I won't let those damn women to take hold of this ship," the Prime Minister replied back.

While the ship was being bombarded, the men were scatter about. There was one man who was being calm during this with a few others. His name was Duelo McFile. He and the others went to the Vanguard Hanger and starting to get prepared by suiting up for the battle. Several of the Vanguards were already launched to intercept the Dreads.

"Ew! What are these things!" shouted a female voice from the Red Dread.

"Don't those! Head for the hangers!" shouted the leader of the Dreads in a Silver Dread.

"Roger that!" exclaimed an excited young female in a Blue Dread.

In the bridge of the battleship, the Prime Minister gave the order to separate the new section from the old section.

"But what about the others so!" asked an officier. "I'm afraid that we have to leave them behind in order to protect this battleship," the Prime Minister replied sadly.

The men felt a shake as they look up and saw the battleship being separated into two just stayed calm through the whole thing.**(A/N: Seriously, what does it take to even faze this guy. -_-')** There was another guy in the ship who is currently hiding in a stature. His name was Bart Garsus. In the hangers, the females were taking off their helmets. The ones from the three dreads were there also. They were Meia Gisborn, Jura Basil Elden, and Dita Liebely.

"Sweesh! It is freaking hot in these costume," replied Jura.

"Stop complaining Jura. We have a mission to finish. Oh, and Dita, please stick close to us," Meia ordered them.

"Okay!" said Dita happily.

"Seriously Meia, why did we brought a rookie with us?" Jura whispered to Meia.

"We were shorthanded," Meia whispered back.

The three females ventured further in exploring the old section of the ship while the other females were escorting the other men left behind into the escape Duelo was walking along with the men, he saw that several of the women were injured. So Duelo went out of the lines to get a medic coat.

"Hey! Get back in the line," a woman told Duelo which he responded," Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

Back with the three ladies, they were getting closer to the main reactor. When they finally made it, they were surprised at what they saw. The main reactor is none other than the Paksis.

"What is that?" Jura asked.

"I have no idea," Meia responded since she had no answer for Jura or herself.

That was when the Paksis began to glow brightly and Meia, Jura, and Dita had to cover their eyes. The glow had ended and the three ladies saw a truck with a huge container connected to it.

"Wow! Its alien power!" Dita jumped up and down excited.

In the container, the six people woke up from their slumber.

"Ugh, what hit me? Is everyone ok?" Jack asked everyone in their Armored Cores by communication inside the cockpit.

"I'm ok Jack-Kun," replied Akari as a pop-up screen appeared in Jack's cockpit showing her face.

"Same here man," Lucas appeared on Jack's screen with Jess.

"Mitsuru-chan and I are okay also," Seth answered Jack as their pictures opened up.

"All right then. Seth, Lucas, and me are going to check our surroundings. You girls wait for us in here and lock down the Armored Cores," Jack ordered as his Armored Core began to sit up.

"Roger that," everyone replied as Seth and Lucas' Armored Cores began to sit up. The girls got out of their cockpits and went to different control panels. They all click a red button which had the metal bars above to fall down and locking the other Armored Cores in place. Then they all put on their helmets and click the button on the side to hide their features.

"Okay. Mitsuru-chan, open the ceiling now," seth told Mitsuru which he got a nod from her as she typed in some codes and the ceiling of the container began to open.

Back outside, Meia, Jura, and Dita heard some machinery moving and lifted their laser rings. They were surprised as they saw 3 huge machines bigger than the Vanguards rise up from the container. The first one was Jack's who is called Areaous that had the color of Turquoise. The second was Seth's who is called Rashul with a combination of Purple and Lime Green. The last is Lucas' who is called Maelstrom with the color of Light Blue, Grey, and Yellow.

"What are they?" Meia asked.

The Rashul then began to moves it head around before looking at the three ladies below it with its Orange glowing eye in the senter of the head. Areaous' Green glowing straight eye across the face and Maelstrom's double straight eyes glowing Red look at the same direction Rashul is looking at.

"So, what do you suggest on what to do?" Seth asked jack.

"I'm not sure," Jack replies before an alert signal appeared in front of him of a missle apporaching. "Shit! Everyone, get back in the container now!"

The three ladies saw the machines laying down back into the container with the ceiling covering the top.

"Meia! A missile coming right at you! Get out of there!" shouted the commander, B.C. from the pirate's ship.

"Come on girls, lets get out of here!" Meia gave out the command.

The Prime Minister gave out the order to shoot the missile which is about to hit the old section of the battleship. The ladies maded back to their dreads and began to take off when the Paksis glowed right before th missile hit them creating a wormhole sucking the pirate ship, and the old section of the battleship. In a blue green space, you could see 9 poeple falling down. They were Meia, Jura, Dita, Jack, Seth, Lucas, Akari, Mitsuru, and Jess.

* * *

><p><strong>AncientSpiritKnight: I think I kinda rushed the ending. If so, I am very sorry about that.<strong>

**Seth: No problems man.**

**AncientSpiritKnight: Ok, please review and please no flames or negative comments.**


End file.
